Untitled Woke Wiki
Welcome to the Nightmare Project ''' '''Summary "The clashing of our individual hopes and fears are what divide us, but if we can learn to unite under one dream and help each other overcome our fears, we can become united. We all have our own dreams and ambitions, but if we can learn find a common hope and dream we can establish peace in our world" Nightmare Project is a story world with multiple interwoven and interconnected stories contained within it. The story world itself is contained within an alternate version of our own Earth where nightmares have begun to manifest in the physical world. The stories within detail the lives and journeys of the character groups living in this world as well as the truth behind these nightmares and their purpose. The World of Woke People Groups Religious order The nightmares come from a realm that we might consider to be the spiritual plane. As such, many worldwide religions have a degree of insight into this spiritual reality. Specific religious groups throughout the world have adjusted to this new phenomenon and have even trained and equipped their own task forces to face this enemy. They fight this enemy using spiritual items, incantations and tactics that relate to their particular faith.While there are variations, they are generally Righteous in their alignment. They are morally good, but also seek to follow their rules without question. Alignment: Righteous The Nightmare Defense Force (NDF) The Nightmare Defense Force (NDF): This is a task force put together by the government with the specific purpose of hunting down and stopping nightmare anomalies throughout the world. There are separate task forces for the afflicted countries and although they operate separately they serve the same overall purpose. The task force has specifically trained members to fight within the dream world to halt the nightmare's progress from that side. Their work and existence is meant to remain secret to all except the higher government. Their authority exists outside of all other security forces such as FBI and CIA.They seek to protect humanity and while they follow the rules, they are willing to break them to achieve that end. Alignment: Humane The People's Militia The People’s Militia: For a time, few common people were aware of the events taking place, but as the nightmare's influence grew, the common people had to learn to adapt and survive in this new world. Those who people efficient at surviving and fighting back joined together to create their own militia. After all, there is not nearly enough task force members to protect the whole world.They seek to help their fellow man, but the distaste left by a government that has failed to protect them has instilled in them an aversion to the rules. Alignment: Transcendent The Government This is the part of the government that oversees the task force. They hold the ultimate political power. They have the greatest level of authority and although they technically answer to the land's rulers and authorities, in reality they have the power to make their own choices and decisions. Their concern is not good or evil. They only care about Humanities continued survival and they will kill a few to save a thousand. They do not follow a morality but they strictly adhere to their ways. Alignment: Orthodox The Hand's of God The Hand's of God is an ancient order who trace their roots to early Egypt. The Ancient Egyptians built structures to allow them to communicate with their Gods and in doing so they unintentionally connected themselves to the dream world. In particular, they were able to both communicate and learn from the Seven Virtues and the Seven Sins. In response to learning from both sides, a select group of Egyptians dedicated themselves to philosophy of balance. According to them, the nature of the world and of the dream is a balance of power between the virtues of sins. They then sought to ensure that balance would be maintained throughout mankind's history. They adapted the moniker "Hand's of God" to reference the two roles they would play in this world. They would embody the role of either the right or left hand of God, depending on what the world needed at the time. As the right hand of God, they would fight against the sins and against evil to return things to a state of balance. As the left hand of God, they would fight against the virtues and against good in order to bring things to balance. Alignment: Pragmatic The Hunters The hunters are a group of mercenaries usually made of ex members of previously established groups. They are fighters who, for one reason or another, left the organization they were affiliated with. After the horrors and nightmares they endured, they were unable to reenter normal society and were eventually drawn back to what they do best; killing nightmares. Despite coming from various and sometimes conflicting organization, they have a strict respect and admiration for one another. Although they usually either work alone or in small groups, they do have their own pseudo-headquarters where they meet for business or to relax. Their main headquarters in the physical world is in Brazil, while in the dream they have crafted their own place called "the hunter's dream". Alignment: Autonomous Nightmares These are the creatures that have begun to seep into our world. Born of the darkness and fear of the subconscious mind, they desire to manifest and consume. They crave their own existence and feed off of the fears and darkness of mankind. Alignment: Ascendent Cult of Nightmares These are religious cults that have sprung up due to the existence of the nightmares. There are different such cults throughout the world. The main thing they have in common is that their beliefs center around the Nightmares importance. Some worship and serve, while others seek to control. Like the Hand's of God, they also have a complex history spanning back thousands of years. Alignment: Ambitious The Pagan Gods The Pagan Gods are the highest level of nightmare besides the Seven Sins. While they were originally supposed to be the direct servants of the Sins, they rebelled to follow their own desires. The Seven Sins are unable to manifest in the world without a human host and without a working portal, so in order maintain an influence in the real world they sent their strongest servants in their place to act on their behalf. After realizing that they were essentially free from the control of the sins while in the real world, many of them rebelled against the sins to enact their own desires upon the land. These rebels became the Pagan Gods of old. Alignment: Self-Indulgent Social Segments: The seven deadly sins: Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, Envy, Greed. Madness and Chaos. Status Ladder: Lesser Dreams; Greater Nightmares; The possessed; The Chained; The Freed; Demons; Pagan Gods, Seven Deadly sins. Important Locations Within Our World The task force headquarters in DC: This is where our forces train to fight the nightmares within the dream world. The Vatican in Italy: The head quarters of one of the main branches of the religious groups who fight the nightmares in the physical world. The world forces Headquarters in the dream world: This is where all the task force branches throughout our world unite together in the dream to make a stand against the nightmares that reside there. The Garden of Eden in the dreamworld: The origin of both the birth of humanity and the birth of our dreams. The valley of the fallen: This was the original prison of the nightmares in the dreamworld. It is the dream representation of all the place where the dead lay in our physical world throughout all of history. Mythopedia: Flora Earth Flora; Mythical Flora (eg: Tree of life); Corrupted Flora (nightmare perversion of real flora) Fauna Earth Fauna; Mythical Fauna (eg: Pegasus, Sedar, etc..); Corrupted Fauna (Nightmare perversion and invention of Fauna) Conlang Tongues (The method of communication within the dream) Macro-Story: Broad History by Era ACT I: Entails points of interest within the history of our world leading up the present day. Basically this is the world as it is before the main conflict has appeared. The history of both the Nightmare’s influence in our world as well as the events that took place within the dream leading up to the Monkey Wrench. ACT II: The outpouring of Nightmares within our world. This includes the start where there were but few nightmares. This continues until the nightmares become so numerous that humanity is in danger of destruction. During this time we see how humanity as a whole begins to adapt to this new reality. ACT III: The nightmares cannot be stopped. They begin to overtake the world. Mankind's solution is to let them have this world. In exchange, all of remaining mankind makes their new home within the dream world. A New Eden where the wills and dreams of man create the reality around them. The nightmares are alive in our world and humans are alive within the dream Main Plot Stories: Title: Once Upon a Dream Genre: Sci-fi/Horror Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Bizarro World Synopsis: A child left orphaned by the nightmares is recruited to join the NDF. He trains to learn how to fight and function in abstract world of the dream and learns how to function in a close-knit team. Upon graduating, he and his team embark on missions around the world to fight the nightmares. His team follows the tracks leading to events to come and finally enter a confrontation with one of the Pagan Gods and meet with an unknown entity who we know to be madness, the guardian of the key to the tower of Babel. Plot: Pilot Episode: While on a mission within the dream, a NDF task force finds what appears to be a human child wandering about within the dream. After confirming that the child is indeed human and not a nightmare in disguise, they cleanse the nightmares in that region and escort the boy out of the dream. At that point, the NDF memebers on location in the physical world find the boy awake and surround by dead bodies, two of which were assumed to be his parents. Jacob, the man leading this task force, feels symphony for the newly orphaned child and decides to take him under his wing. When the boy finally spoke he only said two things. The first, was that his name was Luke. The second was, "Teach me to kill". Seeing the determination in his eyes, Jacob decided to give him a shot and enrolled him into the task force training academy. Season 1: Luke must put his determination to the test as he learns how live and fight within the dream. The rules of the dream do not follow the logic of our world and hence it is a long and arduous process to unlearn everything he knows. How to walk, talk, breathe. All these things must be relearned within the world of the dream. After learning the basics, Luke is placed within a team of his own. His teammates are Jacob, who is actually the son of the man who saved his life; Bethany, who, similar to Luke, was found wandering within the dream; and Jessie, a girl who joined the task force to prove to her little brother that he does not need to be afraid of the nightmares. Together they are sent on their final trial mission before becoming official members of the task force. For this mission, the team is sent into the dream on their own and left behind. They must both survive and find their way back to their headquarters within the dream. Season 2: With their trials complete, the new task force squad, code named "Saber VI", is now officially on active duty. With Luke as their leader, they embark on various missions across the United States. During one of their missions, they have their first encounter with the Cult of Nightmares. In a scene reminiscent of his youth, Luke sees what appears to be an unconscious child surround by dead bodies. At that moment, cultists appear and begin to attack their squad. Remembering what happened to himself in the past, Luke enters the dream in the hopes of finding the unconscious child wandering about, just like how his mentor Jacob had found him. While searching, the rest of Luke's team is protecting his body in the real world and holding back the cultists. In the dream, Luke finds the child surrounded by nightmares. He fights his way to the child and runs, knowing there are too many nightmares to fight. He attempts to awake from the dream, but to no avail. Something is blocking his ability to awaken. With no way to escape and the nightmares closing in, Luke is about to take his last stand, until he is rescued by a random man within the dream. Safe for now, the man introduces himself as Tohu. Tohu explains that he was just a regular man who's physical body was killed while he was in the dream, trapping his soul within the dream world. He had been surviving on his own for years and knows how to maneuver across the dreamscape and evade the nightmares. Upon asking Tohu why he cannot awaken, Tohu reveals that it is probably due to a very powerful nightmare within the vicinity. The more powerful nightmares are able to hold the souls of humans within the dream. The only way to awaken is to either get far enough away from it or to defeat it. Before they attempt to escape, Luke attempts to ask the child her name, but she would only sob. After comforting her, they make their way to attempt to get enough distance from the nightmare that is inhibiting their escape. After traveling for what seems like an eternity, Luke is still unable to awaken from the dream. Unsure of what to do, and with the nightmares closing in, Luke loses hope. It is then that Tohu encourages him to fight and to live. Tohu faces the approaching nightmares alone, allowing Luke and the child to escape. After gaining some distance, Luke stops to mourn the loss of his new friend. Taking Tohu's words to heart he chooses to not give up hope and uses all of his knowledge and training to attempt to find a solution. As he is sitting there thinking about what to do, he suddenly begins to remember something from his youth he had suppressed. He remembers back to when he was a child, wandering the dreamscape after his family was murdered. He remembers that when he was first summoned to the dream he was brought by cultists before a great shadowy cloud. He remembers the cloud reaching its black tendrils into his body and feeling like he was about to die, until suddenly the shadowy cloud stopped. Luke heard a voice coming from the shadowy cloud. He remembers that merely hearing his voice overwhelmed him with terror. The voice said, "This vessel is unworthy, set him free. Let him wander this void. If he survives he may become useful. We shall try the ritual again. I WILL have my vessel." Snapping back to his present self, Luke begins to fill in the pieces in his mind. The event that happened to both Bethany and himself as a child was a ritual to create a human vessel for that powerful nightmare. That's when it struck him. Tohu said the reason he couldn't awaken was due to the presence of a powerful nightmare, yet no matter how far he runs he is never able to escape it's presence. That nightmare from his childhood was looking for a host and the only person who has been with him since he was first unable to awaken was the little girl. As if reading his mind, the little girl turns to him and smiles saying in a deep voice that chills to the bone, "Hello boy. It's been a long time." Protagonist: Luke, the child who joins the NDF Antagonist: Cult Leader/Pagan God. Main Supporting Characters: Luke’s teammates: They work in a group of four with each person having their own strengths and weaknesses. There’s another boy named Jacob who is the son of the task force overseer. Bethany is a happy girl who was recruited do to her strong connection with the dream. Jessie is a cynical tough girl who seeks to prove herself. Tohu: this is a man they discover within the dream who helps them along their journey. This man is actually a dream of Madness. Primary Locations: NDF headquarters in Washington DC: This is the main headquarters of North America and also a training location. World Dream Headquarters: This is the global headquarters that exists within the dream. Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: Introduction to Madness, the pagan Gods and the sins. The main character of the soapbox revisited is the grandson of Luke. Luke’s great grandson becomes the vessel for Madness. The Unity Engine is later revealed to actually contain the sealed virtues. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Netflix T.V. Show. A T.V. show allows for a lot of time to explore the nuances of this fresh new world and really flesh it out. The narrative style of a T.V. show fits well with the theme of hunting nightmares throughout the world. For example, a single episode can entail a single mission. Title: Virtuous Sins Genre: Drama/Romance Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Grand Success Synopsis: A group of fighters must travel across the world to awaken the seven Virtues in order to prevent the return of the 7 sins. A young member of the Hand of God goes on this journey and meets comrades along the way who help her in her endeavor. She meets a hunter, a priestess, an NDF fighter and an ex-cultist. Her ancestors woke up the seven virtues to seal away the same evil that is seeking to enter the world today. They learn that the virtues cannot be awoken unless they have a human host to possess. Eshe, the girl gives her body to the virtue of life. Protagonist: Eshe: member of the hands of God. Antagonist: Cultists, Wrath and Ra Main Supporting Characters: Benyamin: Hunter (ex-Jewish mystic) Anu: Priestess, daughter of Namon Blake: NDF fighter Devin: ex-cultist Primary Locations: Egypt, Israel, England. World Dream Headquarters: This is the global headquarters that exists within the dream. Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: Anu is the daughter of Namon. Madness was present in the attack on Egypt. Blake becomes the mother of Madness’s host. Benyamin is the one who will destroy the portal. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Book/Graphic Novel. There is a rich culture and history associated with this story that can best be fleshed out in written format. Also follows the popularity of Romance novels. Title: Dawn Genre: Drama/Romance Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Monkey Wrench Synopsis: A young girl named Nomin in Mongolia discovers that she is a shaman with the power to fight the nightmares. As a Shaman, she has a connection to the dream spirit of her grandfather who was a great shaman in the past. She also has command over certain aspects of the spirit of nature around her. She travels to Nepal, which is the place of training for spiritual users throughout the world, where she learns to hone her craft and embrace her nature. Cryptic Dreams and imagery warn her that there is a great danger approaching and it will originate at Stonehenge. She travels there in hopes to prevent this disaster, but is unable to stop the opening of the portal. In her despair, she has a dream in which her daughter will awaken the guardians and take part in the protection of mankind. Protagonist: Namon Antagonist: Cult of Nightmares Main Supporting Characters: Bold: A boy from Mongolia who Namon meets in Nepal. Primary Locations: NDF headquarters in Washington DC: This is the main headquarters of North America and also a training location. World Dream Headquarters: This is the global headquarters that exists within the dream. Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: Namon is the dream spirit who helps Benyamin destroy the portal. Eshe is her daughter who will one day become the virtue of life. Her grandfather’s spirit is actually a servant of the virtue of life. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Book/Graphic Novel. There is a rich culture and history associated with this story that can best be fleshed out in written format. Also follows the popularity of Romance novels. Title: Hunters Dream Genre: Horror Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: All In Synopsis: Benyamin has grown up and the battle between the sins and virtues has been taking its toll on the world. He is hired to take part in a suicide mission to attempt to destroy the nightmare portal and end the overflow of nightmares. In the dream he is guided by a spirit who helps him stop the portal from the side of the dream. He succeeds, but not before he has an encounter with madness where he learns about the secrets of the tower of babel and the secret schemes behind the government. Protagonist: Benyamin Antagonist: Cult of Nightmares and the Nightmares’'. Main Supporting Characters: Blake: his old friend is leading the task force that is working with Benyamin. Primary Locations: The Dreams and England Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: The members of government who put the mission together are the secret cultists whose true motives are later revealed. Benyamin is the hunter from the previous story. The true nature of the tower of babel and the key become pivotal components for the main event. He is hinted about the corruption within the government. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media Medium and Why: Video Game. It’s a great visual representation to capture the essence of the story world. Title: Slumber No More Genre: Mystery/Horror Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Venti-Failure Synopsis: With the portal destroyed it appears that the world can begin to settle into a place a normalcy again. The ramblings of a mad hunter reach the ears of a soldier who begins to question the schemes of those in power. He is recruited by the hands of God to infiltrate the ranks and discover their true plans. He discovers that the members of the government are actually cultists who planned the destruction of the portal in order to hide the existence of a second portal within the Paris Catacombs. No one will listen to him and he is cast out by the government. He joins forces with the old hunter and attempt to stop this new portal. The hunter loses himself in the dream and soldier becomes to overwhelmed by despair to continue as the sins are unleashed upon the world. Protagonist: Brendon: the ex-soldier turned spy. Antagonist: Government, Nightmares and the Cultists. Main Supporting Characters: Benyamin: The old hunter who has gone somewhat insane, but is still a force to be reckoned with. Primary Locations: England, Paris, the Dream World. Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: Benyamin was driven insane by his previous encounter with madness and knowledge force into his mind. Brendon becomes the father of the vessel of madness. Brendon is the son of Luke. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media Medium and Why: Graphic Novel. Helps the Audience look into the Dream World to let their imagination run wild through use of imaginary. We can break the story into a novel series to generate more revenue. Title: Madly in Love Genre: Spy-Drama/Romance Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Soapbox Revisited Synopsis: Brendon is an ex spy who was abandoned by the government. He is full of hate and sorry as he hides from the government who betrayed him. He meets a woman named Divine, whom he begins to fall in love with. In reality, Divine is a cultist sent by the government to spy on Brendon. The government hopes that he can become the vessel for madness. Divine becomes pregnant, but lies to Brendon, saying it is not his child. Hatred and conflict ensue between the two with a tangled web of love and lies. Divine wants to kill Brendon, but since she is not allowed to she does the next best thing. She frames him for murder after telling him not only that the child was his, but that he had died. In reality, she gave her child to the cult. In prison, Brendon reflects on his life and the world as a whole. He eventually comes to the conclusion that it is our fears that divide us which are to blame. Upon release he finds a young abandon girl. He takes in the girl as his own daughter and he learns to overcome his fear through love and relationship. Madness obtains his vessel. Protagonist: Brendon Antagonist: Divine, Government and the Cult Main Supporting Characters: Divine Primary Locations: Australia. Additive Comprehension: Brendon was trained by Blake, who was a member of Luke’s team in the first story. Divine is the Daughter of Devin who rejoined the cultists. Their child becomes the vessel of Madness. The girl he adopts is the ancestor of Namon. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media Medium and Why: Web Comic. With Web Comics the restrictions of the traditional newspapers or magazines can be lifted, allowing artists and writers to take advantage of the web's unique capabilities. Title: Eternal Slumber of the Waking Mind. Genre: Horror Target Market: Everyone Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: Main Even Showdown Synopsis: With Madness freed, the stage for the final battle is set. In the physical plane, the worlds forces gather at Megiddo and engage in the battle of Armageddon. The sins and virtues are all present, with madness being the grand overseer. Characters from all stories take part in this battle. At the same time a stand is being made within the dream, with humanity attempting to retake the tower of Babel. Humanity is losing the battle in the real world and all hope seems lost, but in the dream the truth about both humanity and the tower is revealed. The tower of babel is actual built around the tree of life and entire dream plane is the garden of Eden. Humanity was actually born in the dream before being cast from the dream to Earth. The tree has the power to allow humanity to return to the dream and cast out the nightmares to the real world, but madness holds the key to activate it. They battle madness within the dream and upon defeating him and obtaining the key, Humanity is transferred to the Dream. The nightmares now have true form on the Earth and Humanity gets to rebuild a new life within the dream. Protagonist: Namon: Namon is the daughter of Anu who was killed when she was young, leaving her orphaned. Antagonist: Vohu, The Vessel of Madness. The Seven Sins. Main Supporting Characters: Benyamin: The old hunter who was lost in the dream becomes a guide to Namon and the others fighting within the dream. Previous characters return such as Eshe. Primary Locations: Israel, The Dreamworld. Various locations: The places they travel to on their missions. Additive Comprehension: All the previous characters who are in this world. Namon is the daughter of Anu, who is the daughter of Namon. Vohu is the child of Divine, daughter of Devin and Brendon the son of Luke. All the foreshadowing of Madness throughout all the stories is revealed. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Feature Film. Gathers all the information from the previous mediums. A form of entertainment for the audience to engage by sound and a sequence giving the illusion through continuous movement and visual effects. Ancillary Stories Title: Wedding Day Genre: Comedy Target Market: Everyone PLOT FOR INSPIRATION (10 POINTS): Synopsis: Kelley lives in Chicago IL, in a world where nightmares come to life. Her worst night mares are of a situational nature. Kelley’s biggest fear has come to life her groom was late couldn’t find his tux, she sharded in her white dress at the alter everyone laughed at her... anything that could go wrong did on her most perfect day. Working thru this Day of nightmares Kelley falls even more in Love with her now Husband because of his actions and how he reminds her of the real reasons for the day. There is an adventure of running around the different shenanigans of that wedding day? Filled with exes who confess their love and embarrassing reason why they still love her. Protagonist: Kelly Antagonist: Lesser Nightmare of Lust Main Supporting Characters: Jimmy: Kelley’s husband. Primary Locations: Chicago, IL Additive Comprehension: Takes place during the false peace brought forth after the destruction of the portal. The lesser nightmare is a servant of the sin of lust. She is protected by a servant of the virtue of love. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Comic Strip. Use of the comic strip to uphold our fan base and keep them engaged in-between our blockbuster releases. Title: The Speaker’s Son Genre: Romance/Drama Target Market: Everyone PLOT FOR INSPIRATION (10 POINTS): Synopsis: A 17yo female rebel, and a 16yo male offspring to speaker of the house fall in love in passing. The female rebel is in violation of several ordinances set forth by congress, which happens to be headed by the young, mans father. Their love entanglement becomes high risk and high profile. The Speaker is not pleased nor is the hierarchy of the rebel group, they are ordered to dissolve their interests in one another, instead they plot to bring down the whole system... tragically getting both caught in the middle of a very dangerous war. Protagonist: Matt and Ashley Antagonist: Government/Cultists Main Supporting Characters: Fellow Militia: Those who came to Virginia with Ashley. Primary Locations: Richmond, Virginia Additive Comprehension: Ashley comes from Australia as a member of the people’s militia. Matt’s father is part of the corrupt government responsible for the nightmare onslaught. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Short Film. We would not like to loose our fan base in-between projects. Generally short films take a matter of days or a week to film. Mainstream full-length films can take up to a year, and in some cases even longer. For example, Avatar took a total of 15 years to make. Good opportunity to put our stamp on something in hopes of making an impression to new and our existing fan base in just a short period of time. Title: The Country Way Genre: Hero Action Target Market: Everyone Plot for Inspiration: Talladega Nights Synopsis: Young Alex is just another country bumpkin. Lawson is just a little faster, a little smarter and a little bit stronger than everyone else, so why does he chose to live such a simple life. A worldwide epidemic has forced him out of his shell and to step up his game... he must learn to embrace his difference despite his roots. Lawson ends up being dubbed the country way. (his title) Displaying strength as well as understanding. Protagonist: Alex Antagonist: Sin of Envy Main Supporting Characters: Eshe: a girl Alex meets who supports him in his endeavors. Primary Locations: Colac, Australia. Additive Comprehension: Alex becomes the vessel for the virtue of Hope. Eshe is a member of the Hands of God and also the vessel for the virtue of Life. Alex becomes the hero of the people and fathers the people’s militia. Media Habits: Marketing and Advertising through Film, Television, Radio, Magazines and Social Media. Medium and Why: Comic Strip. Cost efficient. Use of the comic strip to keep the audience engaged in our world between our high budget features and platforms that we release. 1*CLCFAiBpxACcC5JhykfIKw.png 1*cVXaxfGgyzoLl B-Oa0leg.png Annabelle-AgeGender-copy.jpg __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse Category:Stories Category:Micro Stories